After That Will Be All
by KaiSmashUniverse
Summary: Just before Porky went through a portal to Steven Universe, it was re-coordinated to send him to the human zoo. Now it's up to our heroes to find him before he causes any damage. This is a direct sequel to Porky's last stand and the episode That Will Be All.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a sequel to Porky's last stand. To get a good understanding of this story, I would suggest that you read that one first. Also, you should first watch Steven bomb 5 (episodes: Steven's Dream-That Will Be All) before reading since they connect to the story and there will likely be spoilers.**

* * *

Once the portal was ready, I plotted the location and went straight to the human zoo.

I stepped into the room with the bubbled gems, just as Blue diamond was about to leave

"You must be blue diamond" I exclaimed

"Who are you" she asked

"My name is Kai" I said "and I'm here to pick up a human that I dropped into this world by accident"

"Oh you mean the one I brought here just now?"

"No no not that one it wasn't…" I then realized that I was there at the wrong time

"Is there something wrong" she asked

"I came hear at the wrong time!"

"What do you mean?"

"How long ago did you drop off that human?"

"Just recently, I can have them bring him out for you if you want"

"No just go back to whatever you're doing, I have to leave now"

"Why?"

"I came here at the wrong time; you were just leaving weren't you?"

"Yes but..."

"Then just go, I'll be back later but now is not the time!"

"For what?"

"The human didn't get here yet!" I said as I closed the portal

I turned to see Ford standing behind me, and he did not look happy.

"I saw what happened" he said "How could you do that?"

"I want to get on the good side of Blue diamond"

"That's no excuse to simply jump in-between events"

"The portal is made not to activate during episodes," I explained

"Going to events in-between episodes can be just as risky, you may've compromised the following episodes. I mean what if Blue Diamond never left the zoo because she stayed there waiting for your return"

"Well now she has a reason to go back"

"What you did was reckless and goes against our own obligation! You said so yourself that keeping other worlds safe from continuity errors is our top priority!"

"We'll know once we watch the episodes as they come out"

"Well they'd better be the same as when we watched them before"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, me Lucas, Ness, Ford, Jeff, Teddy, and Poo were ready to go and get Porky

"Let's do it right this time." said Ford as he typed in the coordinates

We stepped through the portal into the hanger just after the Roaming eye left

"Right on time" I said

The gems were all surprised to see us come out of nowhere.

"We are from another universe" I greeted "we have come to pick up a dangerous human that fell into the zoo"

Holy blue Agate came to her senses

"I will not be humiliated again!" She shouted as she brandished her whip

Jeff held up his gun

Teddy stepped in front, catching the whip with his katana and cutting it with his survival knife. Then she was shot by a blast from Jeff's gun, causing her to fall back. The amethysts were stunned.

"Don't just stand there get them"

"but they have such strong weapons"

Another amethyst came running in "we have an odd looking human that wasn't assimilated!"

"That's the one!" I said

"restrain them or I will report you to Blue Diamond and…"

"I have already met with blue diamond" I said holding my light saber up to her neck "and she can hardly wait to see me"

"Ness, Ford, help the amethysts get porky and bring him back here, Jeff and Teddy will keep watch on the agate, Lucas come with me"

"where are we going?" he asked

"I have some unfinished business"

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" shouted the agate

* * *

We made our way to the room with the bubbled Gems, hoping not to be seen by Yellow Diamond.

Just as we entered the room, we heard the voice of Yellow Diamond

"Come on, it's time to go home"

"Can I just have one last moment alone?"

"Fine, but don't get carried away"

Just after Yellow Diamond left, I came out from hiding and used a mega mushroom to increase my size.

"Oh! it's you again" greeted Blue Diamond

"I am sorry I left so abruptly" I said "I have foreseen the events that just happened. Not with future site like a sapphire but through a trans-dimensional window, and what I see through it is only limited to certain events"

"Were you trying to make sure not to alter the events?" she asked

"Exactly." I said, "Anyway, I would like you to meet my friend Lucas, he has also felt the pain of losing a loved one"

Lucas explained the death of his mother and then how his brother became one of porky's machines.

"Is he all right?"

"His brother was lucky enough to come to his senses and regain his memory" I explained "just before he died"

"I am so sorry," said Blue diamond

"I should be sorry" Replied Lucas "she must've meant a lot to you"

"I was also heartbroken to learn the truth of what happened Pink Diamond." I said "I hope to one day bring her back if I can"

"Wait! What?"

"No Guarantees but someday I might be able to revive Pink Diamond."

"How can you bring back a shattered Gem?"

"When you travel between worlds anything is possible."

"Kai, we got Porky and we're back in the hanger," said Ford on the comlink

"Good" I replied, "why don't you all head to my location"

"What about the Agate?"

"Bring her too"

"Wait! What did you do to my Agate?" Blue Diamond asked suspiciously

"I do apologize, it wasn't easy getting in" I said "the holy blue agate tried to hurt us, so we had to fight back. But don't worry, we kept her safe."

Holy blue Agate enters the room with the others

"I'm so sorry my diamond, these amethysts…"

"Holy blue, these are our guests" explained blue diamond "please treat them nicely"

"Oh! uh… yes of course my diamond"

"Get your hands off me you damn dirty rocks!" Porky shouted as an amethyst carried him in

"Porky is the one responsible for what happened to Lucas" I said "and that's why we're here, to take him back to our world before he causes any damage"

Ford set up the device and opened the portal. The amethyst threw Porky in.

"What is going on here?" asked Yellow diamond as she re-entered the room


	3. Chapter 3

"What is going on here?" asked Yellow diamond as she re-entered the room

"This is Kai," explained blue diamond "he is a being from another dimension and he said he might find a way to bring back pink diamond"

"Are you just going to believe this animal?" She then walked up to me and asked "how would you plan on reviving a shattered gem?"

"I don't know yet but if we continue our research we just might…"

"Why would you come barging in if you haven't even reached your claim?"

"It takes a lot of time and effort to figure it out"

"Well why don't you take your time somewhere else? That will be all."

"No it won't!" I snapped "Now listen here space giraffe, I will not take orders from…"

"Kai don't she's not worth it" begged Lucas "we got Porky, so let's go"

"I'm sorry, we were just leaving…"

Yellow Diamond suddenly grabbed me by the neck and shoved me against the wall.

"Yellow please, it's a misunderstanding"

"Let me handle this! I will have you know that we diamonds are not to be spoken to unless granted with authorization, and such disrespect to our authority is punishable by…"

"He's from another universe! He was unaware the rules!"

Yellow Diamond thought for a moment

"You're lucky this was only your first offense, but if you talk back to me again, you will wish you never set foot in this world" Yellow diamond let go and walked away

I then shrunk back to my original size

"I'm so sorry" said Blue diamond "she does have a quick temper"

"I know" I said, "I first saw her through an event when she was scolding a peridot just for trying to reason with her. All I could think of was her hatred for the earth, and though it may not be my earth, it's still a planet that I hold dear in my heart"

"Is there anything more I can do for you?" She asked

"Actually there is" I turned to Ford and said, "Can you bring out the masked men?"

The amnesiac humans walked out of the portal

"These humans are the masked men that we captured" I explained, "They were hurt and brainwashed by porky"

"All we could do was erase their memories to stop their aggression," Ford explained, "Can we leave them here until we know how to fix them?"

"Of course" said blue diamond "they can stay here for as long as you want them to"

Holy Blue and the amethysts led the former masked men to be assimilated for the zoo.

"You know, I thought there was good among the diamonds," I said "and I was right, it's you"

"Will we see each other again?"

"I certainly hope so" Just before stepping through the portal I turned blue diamond and said, "May the stars shine with you"


End file.
